


Bites the dust

by Thexcount



Category: Diamondisunbreakable, Jjba - Fandom, JoJo - Fandom, jojosbizarreadventure - Fandom
Genre: 4yearsinfuture, Jojosbizarreadventure, Multi, diamondisunbreakable - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thexcount/pseuds/Thexcount
Summary: Four years after the events of Diamond is unbreakable, Hayato Kawajiri is haunted by the memories of Yoshikage Kira and is visited by a certain ghost girl to help with the awakening of his stand.
Relationships: Higashikata Josuke (JoJo: Diamond is Unbreakable)/Nijimura Okuyasu, Hirose Koichi/Yamagishi Yukako, Josuke/Okuyasu, reimisugimoto
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Bites the dust 

I woke up in a puddle of sweat, screaming and shaking like a rattle snake. It had been years.. years and years since kira. Since he killed my dad and stole his identity. Since he stole my mums heart. Since he killed all those people. Since we had stopped him, yet his memory still haunted me like a ghost. The nightmare I had had been recurring, every now and again it’ll go, and I’ll have my normal dreams... the normal ones where there wasn’t involving a serial killer with a crazy hand fetish. 

Recently I had been remembering the ‘stand’ that he had. Josuke and Koichi taught me about them after what happened, they always come check up on me, my mum doesn’t believe what went down.. here in the bizarre town of morioh. But I needed to get back to sleep, it was 4 am on a school night... school... damn I hadn’t done my homework.. I turned to look at my desk, there’s a chance I could get it done now... but that was interrupted by a figure, standing in the corner of my room. I could only recognise it as... killer queen. My hands were beginning to quake and I couldn’t help but let my tears flow. I was older now why is he still haunting me. Why can I still see that monster. And before I new it I was back to 1999, that repeated loop where I had to watch everyone die... everyone die because of me, and having Kira mocking me, laughing at me... I could hardly help. I was useless, a child and a non stand user. A failure.. as what I believed to be killer queen stared back at me, it disappeared when my door was opened by my mum.  
“Hayato... it’s late... why are you screaming?”  
“Sorry- I just.”  
“was it another one of your nightmares? Oh poor baby.”  
“It was the same one.”  
“About that killer queen thingy? Isn’t that a song?”  
“Yes mum.”  
“Don’t worry no queens are gonna kill you or me.” She reassured me through her yawning, I assumed she tried to make me feel better. “Now get back to sleep. We can have a better talk after school tomorrow... goodnight.” And she left. A part of me wanted to have her come hold me, and tell me it was going to be ok. That he was dead, and cannot hurt me anymore. I lied back down and faced the wall, hopefully I wouldn’t see anything then, and closed my tear filled eyes and tried to get back to sleep. 

Obviously sleep would not come quick, and my mind didn’t clear... all it was now was memories as if I replayed them. Like a tv show I never stopped watching, or a Groundhog Day situation, which it was... literally. Like anyone I wish I could go back to before it all happened, with my real dad. Apparently he was at Cinderella’s boutique when he died... so maybe he was trying to find away for my mum to actually love him. I could always tell they didn’t love eachother that much... and it hurt to think about so I’d try my hardest to avoid it. But now I’m here. He’s gone, mum was obsessed with him... so obsessed. It wasn’t even him... how could she of known that though? She would of known if I had told her. And that’s it. That’s why. I hadn’t told her, and I bet if I did she wouldn’t of believed me, or been stupid enough to ask him about it. I shook my head, ‘just let me go to sleep’ I thought, slapping my face. And so I slipped off into sleep into a nicer dream than before. 

It was a of a girl. A girl who seemed my age... probably a year older, 16 or 17. She had short hair and it was a light pinkish colour, she had a large scar on her back, like a stab wound. “hello Hayato.” She said, smiling at me as she turned around. Her long knee length dress seemed to float and dance in the wind. “My name is...” and I woke up to the early morning sun.


	2. Reimi Sugimoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayato gets lost on his way to school

The sun shone down on me through my partly opened window. It was hot, really hot, and I felt like an egg being fried. I got up and looked at my floor, which was a mess for no reason other than I couldn’t be bothered to clean it up despite my mums nagging. I pulled my uniform out of my cupboard and put it on, trying to fix it up so looked half decent and not like I hadn’t slept for the past week; though my eye bags were dead giveaways, they’re Gucci though so no complaining. Rubbing my eyes until I could see stars to wake myself up, I got my bag and headed downstairs “good morning.” I said to my mum, waving at her.   
“Morning hayato.” She said, walking over to the table with her prized tea pot and poured me a drink. “Did you sleep well after your nightmare?”  
“Yeah I did.”  
“Well after I was woken up by you, I had a dream that I was sitting with dolphins on the beach, and they-“  
“That’s nice mum.” I said, making myself some cereal and sitting down to eat my breakfast.   
“I didn’t even finish.”  
“Sorry...”  
“It’s alright, anyway...” she continued explaining her dolphin party and I ate, I realised there was that dust at the bottom of the bowl... from where you finish the packet. “We’ve ran out of cereal when are you gonna buy some more?”  
“I’ll be doing it tonight.”  
“I can do it.” I offered, mainly because it would be an excuse to get out of doing homework or being at home.   
“Alright then! I’ll write a list for you and give you some money before you can leave, I can trust you with that right?”  
“Yeah yeah I know.” I replied, getting up and brushing my hair out in the mirror, it was getting a little long but maybe Josuke can help me with that. Josuke had made a big name for himself... surprisingly. He had gone into modelling, him and okuyasu started dating too, everything was going well for him. Koichi and Yukako went to work for the speedwagon foundation, but Yukako does hairdressing too, maybe she’ll give me a bigger discount if I ask. 

I looked at myself in the mirror and saw something behind me, a girl, the girl from the dream with her pretty pink hair and long dress. “Hayato.” She said. I quickly turned around in panic silenced in fear. But when I turned she wasn’t there. Maybe she was one of those stand users Josuke talks about a lot... and who he fights and what Kira was. But maybe it was just my imagination. 

I went to the door with my bags and mum handed me the list of food to get with the small bag of money “that should be enough.” She smiled, “goodbye hayato.” She gave me a kiss on the cheek goodbye and waved as I left. 

Time for the dreaded walk to school, the painful trip to hell. I wasn’t fond of any of my teachers, or anyone at school, or anyone. Everyone seemed to pass me, or look at me and smile like a cat who has been forced to smile or is just very polite. It was obvious to tell nobody truly cared of what I did, what I said, and what I contributed to class. When I’d put my hand up it’s like I wasn’t even there, like a ghost. 

As I took the normal route I felt something was off, I felt like I had take a wrong turn, though I swore I had taken the right one. I take this route everyday, how am I lost?! I looked around, it seemed like an alleyway, an alleyway I had never noticed before. I guess a little detour wouldn’t hurt, my grades are bad enough. But that wasn’t really the only reason, it felt like something was pulling me in, and telling me to “come in hayato.” Or “I’ve been waiting for you hayato.” It was a little creepy but... I went in anyway. 

And there I found a very strange street I had never even heard of, and then, a dog. It was a super cute dog, with fluffy brown fur and adorable eyes. Their owner wasn’t with them so... a little pet wouldn’t matter. I moved my hand to pat his head, and the dog looked happy to have some affection “he’s probably a stray.” I mumbled “or someone just left their back door open...”

“Excuse me!” I heard from a feminine voice behind me, I turned, my face painted in shock. It was the girl from my dream, and the one who I had saw in the Mirror, with her pink hair, yellow aliceband and the sweet dress. “I’m Reimi Sugimoto. It’s nice to meet you! Are you lost?”


End file.
